The Ultimate Infidelity
by Piggy Kun
Summary: Tears cascaded down his cheeks. His hands wrapped around his abdomon, as if protecting something. There he stood, unmasked, and terrified. Today was the day. The day the village proved their infidelity.Time-skip Yaoi!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did Itachi would wear leather pants and be Naruto's seme!

They stood, about 50 meters apart,_ watching_ each other, _analyzing_ their enemies.

_Waiting._

They all knew what they were here for, but nobody dare speak of it, in fear of turning their backs, and abandoning the village's only safety.

_They knew_.

This was the only way to prevent the destruction of their loved village. Konoha, The village hidden in the leaf, was currently in a horrible position.

Standing there was Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki to the right. Sasori and Deidara stood to the left. Pein and Konan in the center.

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura stood facing Itachi and his partner. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood facing the art fanatics. And last but not least, in the center stood a bound Uzumaki Naruto.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks. His hands wrapped around his abdomon, as if protecting something. There he stood, unmasked, and terrified.

_Today was the day._

The day the village had finally betrayed him. The day the village _willingly _handed Naruto over to the Akatsuki.

The day the village proved their _infidelity_...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Naruto. Also If you'd like to criticize me on my plot line via message, please understand this is a FANFICTION you know one of those stories were you base it off a pro's character or plot and create your own plot with their characters…D

**Warning: **OCC, Yaoi, Adult themes, Violence, and many other things parents apparently disapprove of. If you don't like darker themes, or a reality check then leave now or forever hold your piece.

* * *

It was silent all around, the tension had risen to the point it could be felt throughout the air. The Godaime Hokage nodded to her adversary. The both stepped towards one another.

Their companions tensed their guards on high in case the other planed treachery. Tsunade brought with her a contract in one hand and in the other she pulled along the villages' pariah, her adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki.

His head hung in "shame". He eyes brimming wit tears of sadness. His Cerulean eyes burned with a viscous hatred. Malice spread throughout his body, as he was pulled along. Finally he was brought to a halt.

Tsunade handed Pein, the pseudo "leader" of Akatsuki, The contract that was to be signed in trade of their Jinchuriki (power of the human sacrifice). After looking at the contract he briefly nodded and bit his thumb, signing the contract with his blood.

Tsunade looked it over and nodded. She paused and turned to her son…

"_I'm sorry…" _she whispered faintly as she handed pain the chains that bound Naruto still.

He didn't bother looking up, as she swiftly turned and disappeared into the trees with his "companions". All left but one…

Sasuke stood and watched with hatred, and sadness. There was little he could due, so he turned and vanished as quickly as possible… not looking back on what he knew would eventually change the future of Konoha…

_Thump Thump_

His could hear his heart beat speeding up…

_Thump Thump Thump_

He waited nervously, eyes locked with the ground, till he felt a finger gently clasp under his chin forcing is head to look up.

"They will be safe…" Came the gentle monotone voice of Pein. The others nodded in agreement

His Eyes widened in shock…

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

_Did they know? How did they find out? Oh God did they know?_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it took me a while… I re-read all the chapters I had written and I realized… I had no clue where I was going with the story so I've decided to keep the epilogue and just go from there. Any who I hope you guys like it. I know it's been a while…


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks, everyone for the review I am glad you like it. I just hope my imagination does not run ramp and turn this story upside down! Any who on with the story!_

_

* * *

  
_

_All he could do was stare in shock..._

_His eyes wide, his body trembling, thoughts winding._

_ Twisting and turning._

"_Wh-who?" Was all he could ask. He had to be sure. He could only pray they were talking about his "precious" people. _

_His lips trembled and his body shook in fear, as a slow smile stretched its way across Pein's face._

"_Don't worry, your children will be safe. No harm will come to you or your unborn children." the smooth gentle voice assured him._

_His eyes watered and tears spilt, as his vision blurred as his last thought flitted through his mind before the state of unconsciousness took him. _

'_Oh god they know'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Azure eyes fluttered shut, all he could think about was the pleasure he was feeling. The soft caresses of his partner._

_ His hands slowly worked there way down his body. He moaned in pleasure. His eyes open and he smiled gently to the man he loved. _

_Crimson Tomea eyes stared back. Long luscious onyx tresses caressed his chest and thighs as his partner engulfed his hardened member. _

_He moaned his name in pleasure.._

"_Itachi!" _

_His soft voice flitted through the room, caressing the walls and Itachi's ears._

_

* * *

  
_

His eyes shot open and his body jack knifed of the bed. His gaze wild and untamed, as he frantically searched his surroundings.

No sense of familiarity hit him as his hands surrounded his abdomen, out of instinct, to protect his unborn children.

His vision became clear and his panic began to drain as he looked around the room.

It had a black and Burgundy theme, a large dark cherry wood dress in the corner and a cherry wood desk a few feet to it's side. The drapes a rich burgundy with gold trimmings, He slowly got up as he looked at the bed.

It was a black comforter with burgundy designs and gold trimmings. Off to the side was a black night stand and a lamp. Across from the bed there was a door on the left wall and on the right another.

All his senses began to focus as he heard water running. Slowly he crept towards the door that was slightly ajar. With a peek he entered the bathroom to see who was there…

"Naruto kun?" The husky voice questioned.

His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

"Itachi..? Is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Although I do not write lemons, I still think that is going a bit overboard with all these layoffs. I mean as a writer I know I'd feel devastated if a story of mine were to be put down.

Please read what's below, copy and paste it out as a chapter. Keep this thing going and then follow it. We are the writers/readers who keep this site alive. It's time to take a stand!

Oh, and I'm very sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes so just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd


End file.
